warriorscatsroleplayandfanfictionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart Loving Moment Allegiances
Own by Frozenfern. Still working on it. Heart Loving Moment is the book for it. This is after first chapter of the book. IceClan 'Leader' Icestar: pure snow white she-cat with blue eyes and grey stripes. Mates with Frozenfern. Mother of Gingerheart and Redheart. Sister to Snowheart. Apprentice Hawkpaw 'Deputy' Frozenfern: dark grey tom with blue eyes and black stripes. Mates with Icestar. Father Apprentice Featherpaw 'Medicine Cat' Sugarheart: pink she-cat with shiny blue eyes, red stripes and purple spots. BFFs with Gingerheart, Thornpelt, and Sugarhope. Apprentice Sweetpaw 'MCA' Sweetpaw: black and white she-cat with blue eyes and grey stripes. 'Warriors' Frozenfern: pure white tom with blue eyes and black stripes. Mates with Icebarrier. Apprentice Thurshpaw Gingerheart: 'ginger she-cat with blue eyes, white stripes and black underbelly. Has a crush on Blackheart. Sister of Redheart. ''Apprentice Thistlepaw 'Redheart: ' red tom with blue eyes, black stripes, grey paws and ginger ears. Brother of Gingerheart. Has a crush on Coldheart. 'Coldheart: '''pure white she-cat with blue eyes and grey stripes. Has a crush on Redheart. ''Apprentice Russetpaw 'Snowheart: '''pure snow tom with blue eyes and grey stripes. Brother of Icestar. 'Apprentices Hawkpaw '''brown tom with blue eyes, white head, yellow muscle and hawk wings. Has a crush on Russetpaw. '''Featherpaw: '''black tom with blue eyes and grey stripes. Has a crush on Sweetpaw. '''Thrushpaw: brown she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes. Has a crush on Snowheart. Thistlepaw: 'black tom with blue eyes, white stripes and grey stripes. '''Russetpaw: '''dirty brown she-cat with green eyes and black stripes. Has a crush on Hawkpaw. 'Queen Icebarrier: white she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes. Expecting Frozenriver's kits. 'Kits' 'Elders' FlowerClan 'Leader' Petalstar: ' white she-cat with blue eyes, green stripes and pink spots. Sister of FlowerClan. 'Deputy Thornpelt: 'brown tom with blue eyes and black stripes. BFFs with Sugarhope, Sugarheart, and Gingerheart. 'Medicine Cat Sugarhope: red she-cat with blue eyes, pink stripes, and purple spots. Has a crush on Thornpelt. 'Warriors' Blackheart: 'black tom with blue eyes and grey stripes. Has a crush on Greyheart and Gingerheart, but mostly Greyheart. '''Greyheart: '''grey she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes. Has a crush on Blackheart. 'Apprentice None 'Queens' None 'Kits' None 'Elder' RainClan 'Leader' Rainstar: 'blue tom with green and brown eyes, grey stripes and green stripes. Brother of Rosedrop and Shinemoon. 'Deputy Puddlecloud: grey she-cat with silver eyes, white, blue, and black stripes. Has a crush a crush on Dewpelt and Rainstar. Sister of Ravenfern and Hawk-eye. Apprentice Tonkapaw 'Medicine cat' Rosedrop: 'clear blue tom with green eyes and black stripes. Brother of Rainstar and Shinemoon. Father of Sugarheart and Eveningstar. Mates with Cloudstar. 'Warriors Shinemoon: shiny silver tom with shine blue eyes and black stripes. Brother of Rainstar and Rosedrop. Dewpelt: green tom with blue eyes, black and grey stripes. Has a crush on Puddlecloud. Ravenfern: black she-cat with blue eyes and white stripes. Sister of Puddlecloud and Hawk-eye. Apprentice Rustpaw Hawk-eye: 'black tom with blue eyes and grey stripes. Brother of Puddlecloud and Ravenfern. ''Apprentice Fallenpaw '''Apprentices Tonkapaw: black tom with green eyes, blue, white, and grey stripes. Rustpaw: rust brown she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes. Fallenpaw: black tom with blue eyes and grey stripes. 'Queens' None 'Kits' None 'Elders' None CloudClan 'Leader' Cloudstar: white she-cat with blue eyes, black stripes and grey spots. Mates with Rosedrop. Mother of Meadowkit, Orangekit, Bramblekit, Tawnykit, Lionkit and Jaykit. 'Deputy' Windcloud: 'grey tom with blue eyes and black stripes. ''Apprentice Leafpaw EveningClan '''Rogues and Loners 'Rogues' Lucy: 'black she-cat with blue eyes and grey stripes. 'Loners '''Cole: '''black tom with blue eyes and white stripes. Category:Allegiances Category:Allegiances for Books Category:Frozenfern's Fanfiction